Riding on a Ferris Wheel
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: Roxas had no idea how Axel got bored at an amusement park, but he was incredibly persuasive.


**A little note from me: Okie, so this was put out purely for Akuroku day. I had something better in mind but I procrastinated and it didn't get done… Though there are a few more one-shots coming out at some point. As soon as I find the notebook I wrote it in there's a little mini sequel to Crying, and there's a Zemyx story coming out! Anywho, sorry this short, and rather shitty. But Enjoy the pointless smut.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts and happy Akuroku day!**

**~ O.o ~**

Today had been amazing, his and Axel's first official date. The fair was in town and he had dragged Axel first off first thing in the morning, leaving the redhead tired and grouchy. But now, as night fell and they were standing in line for their last ride of the night, Roxas was blushing and Axel looked incredibly happy. Happier than he'd been all day at least, he had gotten bored four hours and three teddy bears into the trip.

Though now, one awkward bathroom conversation later they were getting on the Ferris wheel. When it was their turn to board Axel grinned and helped Roxas into the pod before the door shut behind them leaving Axel to smirk and pull Roxas into his lap.

"Ah Roxy, on the ride at last." Roxas pouted slightly as he looked at Axel, they were barely off the ground. Axel started pulling the clothing off the blushing blond before grinning at his prize.

"How'd you talk me into this?" Roxas asked as he felt the redhead's hands sliding over his body.

"You love me, and I'm so incredibly persuasive." Axel said as he kissed Roxas's neck, any reply the blond had was lost as Axel brutally assaulted what was close to the most sensitive spot on his body. He loved this feeling though; Axel made him feel safe, even if they were above the ground, naked, and surely fully visible from the others pods. He almost whimpered when Axel took his own clothes off and slid two fingers into the blonde's tight entrance, a moan escaping both of them.

He tensed slightly, concentrating on the pleasure instead of the slightly uncomfortable feel. No matter how many times they did this he never really got over the discomfort brought on y being prepared or entered. Though soon, maybe not soon enough, the pain gave way completely as his prostate was blushed and he moaned, pushing back. Axel took that as a sign to add in another finger.

Another minute of Axel assaulting his prostate later he felt the fingers being removed and the tip of Axel's erection was placed at his entrance before he pushed in. Axel placed his hands on Roxas's hips, moaning slightly as he got in all the way and held still. The ride was slowly slowing to a stop as they started letting people out, they had a way to go.

"Time to finish this Roxy, wouldn't want to get caught." Looking into Axel eyes Roxas was sure Axel would love to get caught as they were now. But the redhead began moving him, Roxas helping only slightly even though he was technically the one of top. Maybe he should gloat about this later for the humiliation Axel was causing. A few shallow thrusts and slight shifts later Roxas moaned loudly, indicating that Axel had found his prostate.

Axel grinned and started thrusting within him harder, moaning when he felt Roxas start moving as well. He loved hearing Roxas moaning, seeing him writhing in pleasure, everything about Roxas was lust worthy. Hearing a whimpered moan from the blond let him know he wouldn't be lasting much longer; he needed to work on his little blonde's stamina a bit. Then again, seeing Roxas naked, sweaty, and moaning hadn't done much to help him last considering he was jut about done as well, something about Roxas's tight little ass did little to help him.

He moved his hand to the other's length before stroking lazily, knowing that the teasing would push his little blond over the edge in the most beautiful way. He shivered slightly as he heard Roxas moan before the younger male practically screamed out his name as he came. A few short thrusts later into the other's tensed muscle later, he came with a low moan before kissing Roxas gently.

For a moment he didn't move, just laid there enjoying the feeling, but it was almost their turn to get off and he doubted Roxas would be happy getting caught in this state. Using napkins from their snack earlier Axel cleaned them both off and left the napkins on the little plastic bench they were on before getting them both dressed and smiling as he slid the bags containing their stuff onto his arms and held the blond in his lap so when it came time to get off he didn't need to do anything more than stand.

When he got off the ride, Roxas was asleep in his arms looking more than a little content, he was grinning, and everyone waiting in lone looked positively uncomfortable, especially the two getting into the pod they had just left. Ten minutes of walking and cussing his way through crowds later they were at the car. He sat Roxas down in the front seat before kissing his cheek gently.

"Happy anniversary Roxy." Roxas shifted and yawned, mumbling what could have been either 'Happy anniversary' or 'Get your ass away from me.' Either way Axel smiled and put the bags in the backseat before starting the drive to his apartment. One date in a year, if tonight was any indicator of how the rest would turn out they would definitely need to do this more often.

**~ O.o ~**

**Remember to leave beautiful reviews and have a smut-filled day!**


End file.
